Alternate Realities
by Meri-chan
Summary: What if things were diffrent. Janways is a Maquis and Chakotay is Federation. But what if they met?


HI! this is my first story. Don't kill me. Basicly in this story Janeway is a member  
of the Maquis and Chakotay is Starfleet. I'm taking creative liberties  
on both Janeway and Chakotays pasts. It has some interesting tiwsts.  
Disclaimer: None of the Character belong to me thay all belong to the High  
Lord Paramount. I grovel at their feet, but they were keeping the characters confined  
so I decided to take them out to play a while. I'll give them back at the   
end of the story.  
The charcters may be Paramounts but the story is mine. If you reproiduce it please keep  
my name attached and notify me. thanks ever so much.  
  
  
  
Alternate Realities  
by: Sameri  
  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway fought to stand up. The effort was negated as the ship was hit  
with floating debris. After several minutes of a futile effort she finaly   
joined her crew in the relm of unconsciousness.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chakotay stared pensivly at the PADD in his hand. This was one misson he  
wished he didn't have to do. He had been assined to go after the one Maquis  
captain that Starfleet had not been able to catch. Kathryn Janeway. He once  
again read the information on his pad.  
Name: Janeway, Kathryn M.  
Age: 32 standard years  
Rank: Former captain  
Info: Janeway is a very good Maquis. She is a former Starfleet captain. She is an expert martial artist. She is a capable enginer. She is fluent in 4 languages. And is an exper compuetr scientist Before she left Star Fleet she had a Leve 11 security clearnce. All atempts at capture have failed.   
Ship: Voyager.  
He still could not beleive that she had done all the damage that Starfleet   
said she did. He slowly moved off, not at all anticipating the possible confrontation  
of Kathryn Janeway.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Starship Intersaptor flew out of DS9 about an hour later. They set out to   
capture Voyager. As they approached the last known coordinates they began to  
scan constantly. The ship began to shake as debris began to pummel it. The last  
thing chakotay remebered was a bright light then the darkness descended.  
------------  
An abnoxios beeping brought Chakotay to conciosness. He pulled himself up and noted others  
following the same course of action. "Report!" he barked. "Minimal systems damage."  
Replied Rollins. "What on Earth happened?" "Unknown Captain, but there is a ship approaching  
from the port side." "Are thay targeting us?" "Neagative. They are passing us by?"  
"Can you Identify them?" "Yes, It is the Voyager." "Hail them."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Captain Janeway we are being hailed" "Lucas Handle it. I'm buisy down here"  
The Ops officer opened the hail. He was greated by the grimm sight of Captain  
Chakotay. Lucas was first to speak."Yes?" the face on the screen responded   
"Are you people okay?" "Yes, thank you for calling by now." with that short responce  
the ops cut the signal. Within minutes the ship hailed again. Without answering  
Lucas hit hi combadge. "Lucas to Janeway" "Janway here" "they are still hailing us"  
"I'm coming" A few minutes later she strode onto the bridge. "Put it through"  
She stared at the screen as Chakotay appeared. "yes?" Chakotay just stared in shock.  
----------------------------------  
*It's her! The woman from my dreams!* After a few seconds of staring at the screen he finaly  
got control of himself. The comandmask he worked so hard at slipped into place. He opende his   
mouth and initiatedthe conversation. "Thank you for responding to our hails." She raised an   
eyebrow at the heavy sarcasm in his voice. Instead of responding in kind she very calmly   
said "I was buisy in engeneering. I don't have time to come and answer every hail  
from an enemy ship." The tone of her voice shocked most of the crew on the   
Interseptor. No one ever talked like that to Captain Chakotay. Every time they had   
captured Maquis captains before they had been frightened out of their minds.  
This woman seemed impervious to the fact. "Captain Janeway we need you doen here NOW!"  
suddenly boomed across the view screen. They startled untill they realized it came  
the com system on Voyager. Janeway verysmothly said "Captain I beleive I must go, shall  
I try and contact you again later?" "Yes please, I would like to speak to you"  
"Certanly" then the channel went blank. Chakotay was left staring at the unfamilar stars on   
the view screen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Voyager Janeway was very iritated. *Damn it all to hell. I need this like I need a   
hole in the head* She quickly exited the bridge heading down to engineering.  
*I can't beleive Starfleet actualy sent someone after us. Not after our crew said while  
we wouldn't join starfleed but we would work as mecenaries.* "DAMN IT!" she suddenly yelled  
to releive some stress she punched a bulkhead. A passing crew member gave her a curiose  
look but said nothing.*shit. well I guessIi should count this as a formal dismisal. Well time to  
tell every one else.* "Captain Janeway to all hands. I must inform you that our  
alliance with starfleet is no longer an issue. They sent a ship to capture us. But we will not be catured.  
you have my word."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chakotays Ready room  
  
Chakotay stared pensivly out the window. He still had a hard time beleiving he actualy  
found the woman of his dreams. and now he had to capture her. All in all not   
a very good day. He found out they were now in the Delta qudrant, his enimy was the  
woman from his dreams, and she was much better armed than him. He realy hated  
this. He lowerd if face into his hads when the com system chimed. He taped his badge  
"Yes?" "The Maquis captain is hailing us should I put it through to you ready room?"  
"Yes please" He then looked at the screen as her face appeared. For the first  
time he noticed what she realy looked like. Auburn hair that appeared to have been  
in a bun at one point in time fell around her face. Bue eyes that were as cold as ice  
and as tough as steel look at him. He had the startling feeling that she was angry not   
entirly at him but more at the situation. Then she spoke. "Captain Chakotay  
I do beleive we have a seriouse problem." He could think of no intelgent answer  
so he just nodded. she continued on "We will not on any tearms surrender to you.  
You will have to destroy us fisrt. I have informed my crew. So unless you come up   
with a way to convince me to work with you within the next 3 hours you will he damaged   
and we will leave. Clear?" He noded again. "Good." in 3 hours then" She disconectd the  
link. He looked at his chrono. * Well 3 hours to come up with a plan to convince  
them to stay. I'v waited my entire life to find her. I will not loose her now.!*  
  
Janeway sat in her ready room contemplating the best strategy to use.   
She had given her ultimadem 2 hours ago and was waiting fo a responce. She   
was jolted out of her thoughts at the beep of the com system. she taped her badge  
"janeway here!" " we are getting a responce from the other ship." she sighed"  
"i'll be right out" witht that she left her ready room and wlked nnto the bridge.  
"on screen" the sloemn face of Captain Chakotay fillwed the screen.He spoke first.  
"Since we have no option and our ship is beyond repair, we surrender to you and request  
that you allow us beem on board before our life support fails." "well i supose that would  
prepare for transport." she cut the link and said to Harry "Kim beam them all   
to the brigg." "Aye Capatain".  
-----------  
Chakotay felt the familar tingle of the transporter beam and prepared to met thr  
captain. WHen his vision cleare dhe was not in there transpoter room as he had  
expected butin the brigg. He looked around and realised that all his senior crew was in the  
brigg as well. His thoughts were interrupted as a security team and the captain walked  
into the brigg.   
  
-------------  
The security team spread out around them and looked very prepared for anything that could happen.  
He noticed very quickly that their main focus was protecting their captain. He then realized   
that this had all been done in silence. He took that(and the fact that she was just looking at   
him with her eyebrow raised) as his cue to start talking. And judging by the looks on the faces   
of her crew he had to talk fast. "Well I have one question for you" he said. She simply cocked   
her head in reply. He took that as a cue to go ahead. "Why are we in the brig? I thought this   
was a peacefull meeting." He ignored the snorts at his comment. Though he found the laghter at   
his first comment seamingly out of place. She Tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and   
replied."Because this way we are in control. By now your crew has realized you are in the brig   
and we are armed. So they can't transport over to try and take the ship because they can't risk   
loosing youand your senoir officers. They can't fire on us for the same reason.   
We hold all the cards. And as for it being peacefull, for us this is peaceful.   
Now convice me or back you go and we fire and head out." He paused for a second and then said   
"Well actualy I couldn't realy think of a reason. We are more damaged than you, not as well   
armed and probably arent as trained as you. The only thing we can offer is the company and the   
fact that you have backup of some kind. You staying would probably benifit us more than you."   
She looked at him shocked, and then said "Well thats the first time I've had Starfleet tell me   
the truth. Just for that we will travel with you for a week and see how things go. After that  
we'll negotiate again." She then nodded the the tech in the corner and suddenly found themselves  
... in the brig. On the Interceptor.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she sat in her ready room her second in command B'elanna Torres asked "Did you realy mean it  
about the week?" Janeway looked up "Yep. I figure a week with them and we can get them to give   
us replicators and possibly hypordronics supply in order to keep us close to them for protection  
and repairs. I don't think any of them are as qualified as we are. And they don't know how  
short we are in food. And we can use that to our advantage. After 2 or 3 weeks when they are   
repaired, with a few minor 'adjustments' from us we go our seprate ways and leave them to their   
fate."B'elanna looked shocked "You could do that to them?" Janeway turned away to stare out   
the veiw port. "I have to be able to. I don't have much coice in the matter" "You could just let   
the go with no adjustments." Janeway turned back around "No I can't. Because then there is no way  
to be sure that they won't contact Starfleet and get help and if they get help we are screwed."  
this time Be'lanna was the one to turn away. "You could find away." She wispered then she walked   
out the door. Janeway murmerd in responce "You have no idea how much I wish that was true"   
She than sat down and set her face in her hands and futilely tried to think of away out of it.   
As the hours went by she sat and still no other solution came.  
  
Well Thats all I have now. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I live for feedback 


End file.
